Karma!
by Splinter077
Summary: Splinter is pulled into a new and strange world where Alchemy is the leading research and has the technology to replace limbs with Automail. Will he fall in love with his Automail mechanic or will he just left lost and broken in a strange and different world.


Karma!

**Hey people this is my 1st fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know I did in creating this chapter. Stay tuned for more. **

Chapter 1 What's happening?

Some say there is such thing as karma, some say there ain't. Some call it the yin and the yang. I call it luck. And I have tones of the worst luck imaginable. I live my life on tippie toes just waiting to see what divine cosmic being will throw at me next. Lets just say it doesn't leave me many choices at life.

I am a 19 year old high school graduate trying to find my path in this web of existence. I have tried a few paths and I didn't quite like them. What I do like is computers. Well you could call it like, I call it a burning hatred that makes me want to learn everything there is about them so they don't piss me off.

I stopped the typing of my fingers to check to see my handiwork. I sigh in exasperation. The sentences I have written were not as good as I thought they would be. I pressed the back space and watched all my work vanish. Rest my weary head on the back of the chair.

I have been writing a story about myself for the past couple months but nothing seems to be what I want it to be. It just sounds like a bunch of philosophy crap.

I removed my fingers from the keyboard, stood up and stretched with a mighty yawn. It has been awhile since I got up and moved away from my chair. Walking over towards the door I see a recent photo of myself with a caption on it. The colour of my brown hair is dull in the wind, with ruffling of my plain clothes that are too big for me. I'm standing a bit taller then my friends. I can see the hazel in my eyes glint with mischievousness. I can see that I need a shave like usual. The false smile on my face makes me smile in remembering the moment. "To my mate Splinter, good luck!" Say's the caption on the back. I put the photo back where I found it and walk out the door.

Feeling a rumbling in my gut I decide to walk to the nearest convenience store to relieve the hunger pains. The door opened with a slight noise and exited the building into the cold and windy night.

For about five minutes all I did was move towards the desired location. On the way I passed an abandoned house and the front door was wide open which was very unusual. I took a quick peek inside. Someone had put graffiti all on the ground right in the lounge room used to be. Big circles with smaller circles within and around it. As I walked through it to check the rest of the house I felt a strange sensation, like I was free falling. One blink of my eyes and suddenly everything was different. Instead of a gloomy house I was in an empty white expanse with a giant door.

The least to say I was dumbfounded.

"Where the fuck am I?" I wondered out loud.

"The end of all that is, or the beginning. Or maybe it's everything at once." Said a quiet and collected voice.

I quickly looked over toward where the voice was coming from; infront of the giant stone doors.

"What do you want from me, I have no money and I am not important, so why did you kidnap me?" I exclaimed toward this person.

At a closer look though it was as if he was shrouded in the same whiteness that envelops the room I can barely see his outline.

"Oh you must be an Earthling, how very strange and interesting" he breathed through his mouth which was becoming a toothy grin.

"What do you mean Earthling, stop screwing around with me and let me go."

"Oh I will let you go child, but in exchange you will have to pay the toll, and since I'm being generous you will pay for the toll to go to next world and the toll to get back at once."

"What do you mean? Toll, I didn't choose to be hear!" I started to yell at the figure.

The gate opened with a loud creaking hollow noise. I looked at the man but he was gone, to rude to give me an answer. Black tentacled began streaming through the opening and grab held of my body. I tried to fight back, break from the their insidious grip but it wasn't working. The door opened all the way and all I could see were masses upon masses of seething scaly black tentacles. I yelled a frightened scream as I was pulled the rest of the way in.

All I could see was a blackness around me pulling and tugging at me. My arms were burning up from what these monsters were doing to me. "What fuck is happening?" I thought to myself as I was being hurled through the abyss. My arms were burning more and more each second that past. At some stage i couldn't handle the pain any more and my tortured voice called over the great expanse, "ARRGGGHHHH, WHY DID GOD FORSAKE ME, IS THIS THE HELL I WILL HAVE TO SUFFER IN!" I had become delirious from the pain and the confusion and all that could muster from mouth from time again was screaming maniacally laughing.

When I had thought that I was stuck here for all eternity I bright light enveloped my vision. Blinking back tears I tried to see my surroundings. I could see the sky. A miraculous blue. First time ever being this excited seeing something so mundane. I tried to get myself up but noticed a problem. I couldn't move my arms. The pain was returning again and this time with more intensity. I looked over at one of my arms and gasped and started screaming at the top of my lungs. All that was left was a stump and a pool of blood.

What felt like hours of screaming which could of only have been minutes I say figure with long blonde hair run towards me. I tried to get a better look but my vision was becoming blurry. And then nothing.


End file.
